A Sleep of Death
by GoldenMoon1997
Summary: Just a theory I had about the Vault of Souls. I had written it quite a while ago. Reviews would be appreciated. ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yup, Inheritance is out and a lot of theories have been discarded as mere speculations. The thing is, I wrote this quite a while ago and it was about my opinions on what the vault of souls may contain. I have yet to get my hands on the fourth book, but I know that this is far from what it really contains. **

**It is pretty vague, as it was meant to be -if anything- a prologue. I shall leave it as a one-shot. Please review to tell me what you think. This is the first writing I have ever published. **

**Disclaimer: Inheritance Cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini and him alone.**

**A Sleep of Death**

_*Thousands of years ago - Alagaesia*_

_So, it all comes down to this: months of meeting and plotting, all to sentence me to my doom. _

A lone figure walked along the shore, deep in thought. She walked toward the water and let the gentle waves lick her bare feet. It was sunset, and the whole skyline was a red haze. The gold-and-orange waters seemed calm. _Too calm, perhaps, _the stranger thought, considering the violent storm that had taken place a few nights ago. It was all a beautiful sight, of course; yet somehow, to the figure, it seemed as if the whole world was grieving. She was sure it was just her imagination, yet so dark was her mood, her eyes just wouldn't take in the spectacular view.

She knew she didn't have a lot to hope for; after all, hers was a dying race, and she had _volunteered _for the condition which put her in so much stress and caused her to _fear. _Oh yes, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was scared. Worry and anxiety for the upcoming day clawed at her innards. Yet she had to be strong, for she knew that at least _he_ wouldn't appreciate her current state of mind. Although he would be accompanying her, he had seemed so much at ease recently. She knew how strong a personality he had; it was the main reason she had chosen him as her life's companion.

The future didn't seem promising. _Barzul…_

* * *

><p>As she lay on the cold, stone bier, she could not help but think, <em>This is insanity!<em> Perhaps she was insane. Her situation confirmed her doubts. The golden glyphs carved on the wall above her head gleamed in the dim room, seemingly lit from within. The chilly air caused shudders that racked her frame.

She tried and calmed her mind; all would be fine.

Her farewells had been almost tearless; it wasn't even an end, after all, at least not for her. Whatever may happen from now on, she was ready to face anything and her determination would not waver. She wondered how long it would take before they started.

Finally, she could hear them, they were chanting. She didn't feel anything unusual, yet the slight breeze picked up, causing her to shudder more. The glyphs seemed to be shining brighter as the chanting got louder and louder till it was all she could hear. She could not decipher their meaning, so ancient were the words. Then she was just falling and falling, her vision dimming fast. At last all she could see was darkness and the words had become distinct, as if heard from a different realm. Just before she lost consciousness, her sensitive ears picked up a haunting melody, a voice singing from far away:

_Away, away, you shall fly away,_

_As the sands of time continue their way,_

_All shall fade away,_

_Willing our memories to stay._

* * *

><p><em> The chanting gradually slowed as the spell took its effect. Then, with a few more words, the giant stone doors of the vault sealed shut, encasing the two great souls residing inside.<em>

**That's about it. I know, it is very short. The rest of it is up to your imagination. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. ATTENTION!

This is very, VERY important, people! Please read!

I'm sure that most of you have heard about the SOPA 2014 petition by now and signed it. While that is a great thing, I'm sorry to inform everyone that this year, the case seems to be entirely different. Please take a look at flamewarflipsides's deviantart journal for more information on the new "SOPA" (going by a different name) and what it entails. There is a different petition for it that has just been started, so PLEASE spread the word. Make sure everyone is aware of this petition.

petitions whitehouse gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-staydown-efforts-and-other-policies /dXMRvNh8 (don't forget to remove spaces)

Let's show these people why they shouldn't mess with us ^^


End file.
